


Standards

by chrissy2



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: But Not Stopping, Getting Out Of Hand, M/M, Standards On Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early 90s to early 2000s. Jon has set some standards, like he does with everything, and that's fine. It's understandable. It's enough. Over time, he seems to change his mind and shows little signs of protest. He's breaking his own rules. But he always keeps coming back. Never leaves when it is just the two of them. But Richie will take the blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standards

**Author's Note:**

> A work of fiction that does not seek to harm the image of the real-life personalities. No profit.

I.

First it was _just hugs, no kisses._ Then, _okay, kisses are fine, but only on the cheek._

 

II.

_When hugging me, place your hands here. Hands along the neck is too intimate._

 

III.

_Okay, one kiss on the lips every once in a while. Friends can kiss on the lips._

 

IV.

Over time, there are less and less words and more movements. After _no sleeping in the same bed,_ he changed his mind when they had no choice but to share a bed. Then there had been no protests of it since.

 

V.

Whenever Richie brushed his finger tips against his, Jon would jerk away and give him a couple of fiercely hurt eyes, struggling, conflicting. Then after the first couple of times, he would not move, just freeze, let Richie take his hand in his. Over time, he learned to just accept it, even when the cameras were on them. _Okay, fine. Brothers and sisters hold hands._

 

VI.

_Don't stare at me for too long. It's too obvious. You're a terrible actor._

 

VII.

The sleeping arrangements grew tighter, closer, and no words were spoken when Jon started sleeping while touching him, be it an arm around his torso, a head on his shoulder, his chest.

 

VIII.

Richie's next move is incredibly bold: When Jon gives him those eyes one night while laying on his shoulder, those beautiful eyes, Richie slips his arms around Jon and pulls him up, laying him on top of him, all of him, his entire back side along his front, his head leaning back down beside his. There are some sighs and gasps and whimpers from Jon, but there is no fight and he says nothing.

 

IX.

The first few times Richie runs his hands all over Jon's entire front and ends with his hands snaking down slowly to his waist line, teasing him, asking, pleading, Jon stops him, pulling his hands back up and holding them there. He keeps his knees up, the thighs together and closed, either trying to hide the hard-on or to reject the advances or both, as if to say, _Just hold me, and we're still good._

 

XI.

But over time, Jon's protests to the snaking hands grow meaker and meaker, his pulse and breaths going faster as he simply watches those hands unfasten him, terrified but so, so excited. He's so goddamn beautiful like that, whimpering and sighing and moaning, leaning his head back down onto him, helpless against the thrill, no more fight or will to keep control, letting him stroke him, the other hand snaking up the shirt to caress his nipples.

Over time, Jon even encourages the stroking, thrusting up, reaching down to guide his hand, show him where to stroke, how fast, how slow, when to use nails.

When he cries and cries and cries in utter bliss and he reaches down to stop Richie's hand, he lays in a silent guilt, sometimes with tears, sometimes not.


End file.
